The Secretary Vs The Cherry Blossom
by Bitterism
Summary: Sasuke calls Sakura in to visit him at work, and an unknown Karin just pokes her nose into people's business. Typical. Karin-bashing. Rated T for swearing. One-shot.


_**The Secretary Vs. The Cherry Blossom**_

_By Soulmate of Silence_

_Disclaimer. I would do those cute little things where you have Tobi-chan or someone do the disclaimer, but I'm a little too tired to play around with formatting. Ugh. So, I don't own Naruto, China Glaze nail polish, Persian woolen carpets (I think that exists. But I'm not sure. Feel free to object.), Starbucks, etc._

_Dedicated to PrincessT123! For staying with me through my crap._

**~.-.~**

An extremely pissed red-head "vixen" was stalking the area of the small break room of the twelfth level of the Uchiha Corporation, kicking the scuff-less squares of woolen carpet, imported from Persia.

Now, you may be thinking, "HA! BITCH GOT PWNED BY SAKURA AND SASUKE'S ULTIMATE LOOOOOVE FOR EACH OTHER! DIE, BITCH, DIE!"

And if you were, then you were correct. If you weren't… Well, why the hell wouldn't you be? Hmph.

Well, let's take a little trip back in time, shall we? No worries, just a little earlier today.

**~.-.~**

Karin was painting a thick, blood-red layer of crimson _China Glaze_ nail polish on her nails for the umpteenth time that fateful day. After painting a nail to her perfection, she sighed and stared at her 'flawless, pore-less, and sexy-ful' face (that was actually just caked with an assortment of cosmetic products) in the mirror. "Damn… Nothing's happened today. Well, I suppose I have time to make a move on Sasuke-kun!" she giggled to herself. The day had been quiet, as today was not one of meetings and press conferences, but of "Uchiha-sama"-ogling and Starbucks mochas.

You see, Uchiha Corporation was an A-list, top-of-class music company that produced instruments and employed many agents and publicists for fellow A-list music artists. Quite picky, she mused. Well, I'm definitely good enough for Sasu-cheeks! I can sing (-insert slutty flaunt here-), dance (-insert whorish butt swish in a rolling chair here-), and I have all the boys all over me (-insert boob stuff here-)! I'm waaaaaay better than that bitch Ami or whatever. I so don't care that her dad is head of Watanabe Institute for Musically Gifted People. She's so not gifted, and I totally am! Ha. Bitches see me rollin'. (-insert boob push and flaunt here-)

Wait. Sasuke-kun's on the phone. I wonder what he's saying. It's a meeting-less day today.

"Alright, see you at 3:25. Okay. Bye."

She scowled for a moment, then remembered that "although scowling is model-like, it gives you wrinkles." She smirked for a spilt second, mentally congratulating herself on remember important beauty tips from Elle. Ah, life was good – except for Sasuke-stealing bitches. Those were _so_ not okay.

**~.-.~**

Sakura Haruno was walking down the street to the bus stop, a Starbucks green tea in one hand and a Tapioca Express Peach Jasmine Green Tea in the other. Her highly attention-demanding strawberry pink with a tinge of bright red highlights tied up into a bun, paired with a sand-colored Burberry trench coat along with a pair of genuine leather stiletto knee-length boots. Ah, life was good, and a promotion from Mikoto-chan in the café helped a lot. Not as if she wasn't earning a lot as a manager of BeanBean, a strong, popular coffee shop part of the chain of other BeanBeans around Japan and the USA, but more cash was always looked happily upon. (*coughAsianStereotypescough*)

Ah, life was good, and the odds were definitely in her favor today. Hopefully, she could still claw that red-headed secretary's eyes out and get away with it scot-free. That bitch was annoying, that was for sure. Strolling through the traffic of Tokyo's busiest district, she grinned (maliciously, mind you) and examined her watch. It said 3:16, giving her 4 minutes to walk to the headquarters of Uchiha Corps. If the bus was on time and the traffic wasn't that bad, then she could get there at… 3:23, just two minutes before she was scheduled to go in. Just on time. And that red bitch would probably be there, ogling Sasuke.

That bitch was going to go DOWNNNN. After all, Sasuke _was_ hers. Right?

**~.-.~**

Meanwhile, "Mr. Uchiha" was pacing his office. How should he give her the ring? Bake it into a cake. Hahaha, NO. He was sure as hell that he couldn't bake, after that third grade incident. He shuddered, eyes widening and anime sweatdrop sliding down the left side of his face. _Be sexy, _he reprimanded himself._ Stay sexy, Sasuke. Remember high school? When the slutty fangirls called you Sexay Sasukay? Yeah. Remember that._

He plopped, no, _sat_ down on his leather office rolling chair. He skid around the floor for a few minutes. Then he pulled the drawer of his file cabinet open. Gently clutching the burgundy velvet box containing a sliver of his love, he slightly smiled.

Little did he know, a certain redhead was watching. And grinning like Pedobear. *cough*

**~.-.~**

Ooh. Sasuke-kun has a ring?! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGGGGGGG I BET IT'S FOR MEEEEE. I KNOW SASUKE-KUN LOVED ME! OMOMGOMGHAPINKBITCHSUCKMYIMA GINARYPENISSSSS. HA BITCH. HA.

But little did the red head... Disgrace, shall we say, know that the ring was not intended to go on her skinny little ring finger, and it hopefully never would. Hopefully.

**~.-.~**

Sakura hummed as the bus pulled to a stop across the street from a sky-scraping regal building with people milling about. She smiled to herself and got caught in the flow of people exiting the bus. As she stepped foot on the ground, she unzipped her purse's front pocket, where her phone, wallet, and a picture of her and "Mr. Uchiha" was stored.

She walked over to a bench and checked her watch. She was technically three minutes early, and decided to just tread into the regal building and sit down on a soft, comfy chair. She thought about Sasuke and blushed.

Strolling over to the immaculately clean elevator doors, she pushed the "up" button. Taking a deep breath, she wondered what Sasuke had asked her to come here for.

Well, it didn't matter. She loved Sasuke, and as long as he wasn't calling her over to his office to inform her they "weren't working" or "needed space", then she was fine.

She sighed. Alone in the elevator, she leaned on a glass wall. Maybe Karin would be "absent" when she got up there. It always smelled like Givenchy hell up in there. She winced, already feeling the thick fog of scent. She liked Givenchy, just not when Karin had it on. *wince*

**~.-.~**

Karin was painting her nails with a q-tip for pink polka dots on her crimson polish. She pulled out a nail fan from her pile of junk under the professional-looking desk she was at and stabbed it into the electrical plug. Feeling a cool breeze blow under her blouse, she aimed the fan at her nails and lowered her boobs onto the desktop, so they could be air-conditioned, too.

Just then, the bell on the door jingled and Karin looked up. She saw a pink-haired head sit on a couch, her FAVORITE DAMN COUCH, and glared. "Uchiha-kun isn't here right now," she sneered in a slithery-sweet voice.

Sakura scoffed and pulled out her phone to text the said man. "Don't lie to me, Lindsay Lohan. He called me to be here. And I should be going in. So bye." She stepped towards the large door to the CEO's office. Suddenly, a polka-dotted hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed it "painfully".

Karin smirked and said, "You can't go in. You don't have a scheduled apoointment, bi-"

The door to the office the two were fighting in front of opened, with its owner looked quite amused.

"Miss Haruno, glad to see that's you're here," he smirked, gently pulling her wrist into his office. The said lady blushed and followed him into the room, softly but firmly shutting the door and closing the blinds. The two left a fuming Karin outside the door that was labeled "Uchiha-sama is: not in."

The girl stomped away, pledging revenge on the "pinky bitch of ages and ages!" and slurping angrily on her strawberry milk tea.

Peals of feminine laughter and "Sasuke, you're hilarious!" flowed out of the door, and the redhead screeched a terrible screech and stormed out of the office, yanking open the frosted glass door and slamming it with a "strong" slam.

_Ooh. That bitch is going DOWN_, she promised herself.

**~.-.~**

**Who got that reference… Odds and favors. Hahaha. You get a shoutout, the people who got that. ^.^**

**And the other reference. :)**

**It's been a while since I've written anything lately. Literally, a WHILE. Were the POVs okay? I tried bouncing back and forth for this.**

**Sorry, no Inner Sakura for this one. MWAHAHAHAHAHA~**

**Sugar rush… I'm weird.**

_Tobi_: REVIEW PLEASE SO TOBI CAN GET HIS LOLLIPOOOOOOOOOP.

_Zetsu_: Lollipoop? Sure.

_Tobi_: NO NOT LOLLIPOOP 'CUZ LOLLIS DON'T POOP.

_Kisame_: Or do they? OwO

**Omie (omelet), OUT! (The former Soulmate of Silence.)**


End file.
